


Roll Over Beethoven

by OhhMyyDarla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Island, Animals, Children, Cockblocking, Dogs, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Kid - Freeform, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Olicity Parents, Protective Oliver Queen, Romance, Slight Fear, Slight Jealous Oliver of a dog, dad oliver, mom felicity, no Green Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/pseuds/OhhMyyDarla
Summary: Summary-Signing her name on the dotted line, she did what any other person would do. She Saved him.. she just hopes her husband agrees with what she did. Looks like the Queen Family has a new furry member.Adventures with Beethoven and the Queen Family(Updates are random tags updated with each chapter





	1. So that happened...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> I told you guy's i would be back!!! Now i had this idea in my head for a few weeks and it wouldn't go away. So I did a little something! I hope you guys enjoy this story.. I wanna thank my Beta Arrow_through_my_writers_block aka- Shelby!! thank you so much for always being there!!!
> 
> Read the note at the end!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity did something bad and good.. what shall her husbands reaction be?!

“Sadie, sweetheart maybe you shouldn’t tug on Beethoven's ears like that. You don’t want to hurt him now, do you?” Felicity scolding her 3-year-old daughter for the accidental harsh love she was inflicting on their newest family member. 

 “Mama!! I hurt him!!” Watching her daughter's eye’s tear up for a second, Felicity knew she had to defuse the problem before the waterworks started to happen. Sitting down beside her and Beethoven she started to pet and scratch Beethoven’s head. “Oh no, sweetie... Beethoven isn’t hurt, you just can’t play so rough with him.” She demonstrated to her daughter how to treat animals with kindness. “ You understand sweetheart?” 

“Yes mama.. I do.” Watching her scoot closer to the giant Saint Bernard, “I surry beetovn.. I luv you so much” Seeing her daughter hug the giant dog, she quickly took out her phone to capture the next perfect moment of the two of them shared.  
   
_**Click** _  
   
Felicity couldn’t help but gush over the most adorable pictures she just captured of the two, placing her phone back into her pocket. “Come on, sweetie. Let's go inside and grab some yummy snacks daddy made for us, and watch your favorite T.V. Show”   
   
“Com on beetoven!! Tangledss on!”   
   
She couldn’t help but smile at her daughter and her new best friend raced inside the house for afternoon cartoons. Making her way inside she locked the door and headed towards the kitchen, hearing the t.v. in the living room turn on, knowing her daughter could be occupied for the next twenty minutes.   
   
She wondered how her husband was going to take the news on the newest addition she brought into their family. _hopefully he won't be too mad. He always said he wanted a dog to protect us.._  
Groaning, she made a huge mess with adopting a rescue dog without her husband or his input. _I’m a terrible wife..guess me and Beethoven are going to be roommates when Oliver comes back from his trip._  
   
Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts finding her husbands name as she sent him a quick text message.

 Tapping her navy blue nails on the counter she waited for the response back.. five minutes and her husband still hadn’t answered her back, biting her bottom lip in worry wondering what was taking him so long.   
   
“Mama!! Smakss!”   
   
_Thank god for small interruptions._

Putting her phone back into her pocket, moving towards the fridge, she opened it to grab a small container of sliced apples. Closing it, she moved to the other side of the counter to grab a doggie biscuit for Beethoven as she made her way into the living room. “Here you go, sweetheart... Now don’t feed Beethoven any of these okay, he has his own snack..” She handed her daughter her bowl of fruit and gave Beethoven his own snack.   
   
Hearing her ringtone go off she knew who it would be and what type of conversation they would be having.   
   
Pulling out her phone and seeing her husbands smiling face calling her, she knew she couldn’t hold off on this conversation any longer, Moving back into the kitchen, she slide the call to answer. “Hi.. honey.. now before you say anything I am sorry I didn’t talk to you about this.. It was a huge spur of the moment thing when we went down to donate blankets at the rescue shelter..No one wanted him because he was too old. well, that and he was too big.”   
   
“Fe-lic-ity.. Breathe...” Hearing his smooth velvety voice on the other side of the phone as she stopped to listen to what he had to say, “Now can I talk?” She nodded her head forgetting he couldn't see her.   
   
“Yeah.”  
   
“Honey, I’m not mad you got a dog for the family... I’ll be honest, I’m a little bit upset I wasn’t a part of that special moment. And no, I’m not trying to make you feel bad honey… So don’t start beating yourself up alright..”  
   
“.. I love you and I’m sorry you missed out on this moment. I never wanted to make you feel lik-”   
   
“Baby.. it’s okay, just next time before another spur of the moment thing happens, call me..” She was glad her and Oliver could work through this problem and maybe they would talk more about Beethoven when he got back from his business trip.   
   
“I promise, no more surprises.. I can’t wait for you to be home with us..Three more days and you’re back in our bed, hon.. I miss you so much.”   
   
“Three more days.. Baby… I love you and miss you too... I wish I could talk to you more but they are signaling us in for the next meeting.” She heard the disappointment in his voice on how short their call was.   
   
“I love you too... Three days is going to go by fast, plus you’ll be getting a ton of pictures of our daughter and her new best friend.” Heading back into the living room she spotted her daughter curled up on the floor beside the dog fast asleep, almost forgetting her husband was still on the phone with her.   
   
“Felicity, give Sadie a kiss for me. Oh, I almost forgot.. What's the dog's name?”  
   
“His name is Beethoven..”   
 

The End

_Or is it really?_

 

 


	2. He is not sleeping in our bed!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Meets Beethoven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Holy heck I know!! it's been awhile I'm sorry it took me forever to update. At first, I didn't know if this story was going to update or just be a single one-shot but screw it!! I wanted to write more!! So here is Chapter 2!! I hope you guys enjoy it!! I wanna thank @arrow-through-my-writers-block for betaing for me you rock!!
> 
> Italic- Thoughts

**Chapter 2: He is not sleeping in our bed!!!**

 

“Finally home,” Oliver mumbled under his breath. Three days finally passed, his business meeting was finally over and he, was finally home with his family. He couldn’t wait to cuddle up against his wife and wake up later today with a bunch of kisses from his daughter.

A soft smile graced his face as he grabbed his suitcase and clicked a small button, locking and turning on the alarm on the car. He tiredly made his way up the steps to the front door.

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside the warm house, tossing his keys on the small silver platter, then he pressed the code to disarm the security system. Pushing his suitcase beside the small table as he kicked off his shoes. _Maybe a quick shower before I jump into_ be-. Oliver froze when he heard a low growling sound coming from the bottom of the stairs.

Turning his head slowly he spotted the big Saint Bernard growling at him. _Shit!! I forgot about our new furry family member._ Oliver stood still not moving a muscle. He didn’t know much about this breed; the only breed he knew about was his mom’s Pomeranians and those dogs were small and yippy.

_Grow some balls, Queen... It's just a dog... you can handle it._ Oliver slowly moved his hand out letting the giant beast take a whiff of his hand, hoping this would work on the big lug.

A loud bark echoed around the room breaking his thoughts as he took a step back. He watched as the beast began making its way towards him. “Easy big guy. I'm not going to hurt you..” The dog kept barking and moving closer towards him. _Shit!!_

“Beethoven! Down!!” He spotted his wife as she made her way down the stairs and tugged on the dog's collar.

“Oliver!! I’m so sorry..we're still training him an-”

Shaking his head as he massaged his temples, it was already late and all he wanted to do was take a shower, kiss his daughter, and cuddle up against his wife.

Moving forward to kiss his wife he heard the beast growl at him once again. “Beethoven! Stop!”

He was surprised his wife could handle a dog this size without it dragging her. He couldn’t believe this dog was forbidding him from kissing his wife. He was happy Felicity got a dog that could protect his family when he wasn’t home. But it was annoying that it was keeping him away from her.

“Come on boy, this is daddy. He wouldn’t hurt us. He’s a good guy.” Oliver watched her scratch the beast’s head, trying to calm him down. _Daddy?!? I’m only one person’s daddy._ He tossed a glare at her.

“See..” As she moved forward, still holding onto his collar, Oliver slowly let the dog once again smell his hand, waiting to see what the giant beast would do. Moving closer to let the dog sniff his hand, he watched it snort as it moved its head to the side, trying to tug Felicity back upstairs.

As his wife let go of the beast it slowly took off up the stairs, leaving the two alone. He shook his head as he took the last steps towards her. “I thought rescue dogs were supposed to be trained?” Raising an eyebrow at her, as he tugged her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“He is trained... He just doesn’t know you yet.” Shaking his head at her pout, he leaned down and placed a warm loving kiss on her plump lips he loved so much. Breaking the small intimate moment. “Hi..”

“Hi. I missed you.” He felt her chin rest on his chest as she gazed up lovingly at him. “How about we go to bed and talk about this in the morning when we are both sane?”

Chuckling at her, he moved them towards the stairs. “We are so having a long talk about that dog, Felicity.”

“Come on, honey, he isn’t bad... he’s just like you only, well, furrier and doesn’t hump me.” She sent him an innocent wink.

Giving her a playful glare, but he stopped right in front of their daughter’s room. Pushing it open, he peeked inside and saw her peaceful face curled up with her stuffed brown bear from her uncle John. “I’m just saying what if. What if he attacks her, Felicity? Or you?”

“Hey.. he wouldn’t do that. He loves Sadie. Like I said, Oliver, he’s just like you but as a dog. Always protective of his family. He wouldn’t hurt her.” He wanted to trust that she was right but it was a tiny fear he had since Felicity sent him that picture message. “We can talk about it later... let’s just go to bed.”

“I'll meet you in a few seconds, hon.” Letting go of her hand, he watched her make her way towards their room. Moving into his daughter's room, he couldn’t help but smile at how she was sleeping.

Her whole body was covered with one leg sticking out and hanging off the bed. _Just like your mother._ Shaking his head, he gently moved her foot back inside the warm cover, tucking her in more, then leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. “Love you, sweetheart.” Giving her one last glance, he closed the door a little.

Making his way down the hall towards their room, he stopped at what he saw.

“Fe-li-city” Counting down in his head but he would not let this happen. This is where he drew the line. “He is not sleeping in our bed and that's final.” Started to form that face he couldn’t say no to. But he had to be firm with this. “That face isn’t going to work, hon. He is not sleeping in our bed.”

“Aww come on, Oliver, he loves it up here!” Glaring at the beast laying at his wife's feet, he moved towards the bed. “Felicity, it's on the floor or in the living room. He is not sleeping up here.”

Taking off his watch, he laid it on the nightstand with his phone. “Down, Beethoven.” Snapping his fingers, he watched the dog move off the bed. _I’m surprised he actually listened._ Taking off the rest of his clothes and tossing them on the ground, leaving himself only in his black boxer-briefs, he pushed back the covers and settled himself next to her. He was too tired to take a shower after the events that took place.

He didn’t want her going to bed angry or upset at this meaningless fight. Snaking his arm around her and bringing her closer, letting her cuddle against him, he leaned down towards her ear and spoke in a soft voice. “Felicity... How about we make a deal? We can buy him a bed and place it on the side or in front of our bed?”

Feeling her shiver against him, he couldn’t help but smirk to himself at the effect he had on his wife. ”Deal?” Nibbling her earlobe, waiting for her answer, a soft gasp could be heard as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Before he could go any further a bark interrupted him. _Cockblocked by the beast._ Hearing Felicity burst into giggles, he couldn’t help but groan against her neck. “Sorry, hon... Looks like you’ll have to wait until we're alone, and I’ll take that deal. Now let's get some sleep. We have a busy day.”

Moving over to the side to shut off the small light as they switched positions, he loved sleeping like this spooning his wife. Feeling her plump ass pressed against him... it was the best feeling in the world. Throwing his arm around her, he tugged her closer to him.

Before he could let himself go off to dream world he had one last thing to inform his wife about. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered in a low rough voice.

“Also, I forgot to mention I am not his daddy.”

 

Until Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2!! My update schedule for this is up in the air!! but I am working on chapter 4!!


	3. Chapter 3: HE CAN BE CUJO OLIVER!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a visitor at work..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am back again been awhile.. i have been pushing myself to post more had few problems but i am not giving up!! I have this story in my head i just need to write the rest lol Also i wanna thank all who have left kudos and comments!! it means alot to me. 
> 
> Also i wanna give a shout out to my Beta Shelby for having my back and always being a kick butt Beta and friend!! Now onto the story!!

**Chapter 3: HE CAN BE CUJO OLIVER!!!**

It’s been two weeks since the beast came into their lives, and so far Oliver has been getting no attention from Felicity or Sadie. All they have been doing is oohing and awing over the beast.

_ Not like I’m jealous of the beast.  _ Shaking his head as he finished the last of his morning coffee, he looks up to witness his adorable daughter in the backyard tossing HIS green tennis ball to the overgrown beast. Before he can say anything he feels soft hands wrap around his waist.

“Good morning, Hun.” Looking down at Felicity, he gives her feather light kisses, enjoying the quiet moment with her. “Morning honey.” He runs his rough hand up and down her side.

“Sadie’s up and dressed on time. I'm surprised... it usually takes us twenty minutes to get her dressed and ready for preschool.”

He nods in agreement as he sets his mug on the counter. “She’d rather be spending time with the beast than me, Felicity.” He didn’t mean or want to bring this up but he felt like his family liked the dog more than him.

Hearing Felicity laugh behind her coffee cup made him pout. “Oliver, Hun. You gotta stop calling Beethoven a beast. Are you still jealous of him?” Not wanting to answer her question, he glances back outside to see Sadie giving Beethoven kisses.

“I’m not still jealous of the dog, Felicity.” Seeing her raise a brow at him knowing that was a lie. “Well maybe a tiny bit..” Groaning as he sat down on the chair watching Felicity's movements as she sat herself in his lap, taking his hand in hers playing with his wedding ring. “I love you.. Sadie loves you and Beethoven likes you.“ Tapping her hip playfully at her joke.

“But in all seriousness... why don’t you bond with Beethoven? Maybe go for a jog or play fetch with him. I know you’ll end up falling in love with him like the both of us have.” Listening to her words he thinks about it. Before he can answer her he hears her cell go off signaling them they need to leave the house. Lifting her up off his lap, they move toward the backdoor.

“I'll grab Sadie and lock up Beethoven.” Opening the door he spots his daughter getting ready to toss the tennis ball as far as she can. “Sadie it's time to go.” 

Walking over to them both, as he takes a hold of Beethoven's collar and leads him over to his chain around a small tree, attaching the chain to his collar as he scratches his head. Making sure his food dish and water bowl are filled up. He seeing his daughter pout and hug Beethoven, not wanting to let go. This was also new to their routine, getting their daughter to leave her best friend.

“Daddy.. no leave Beethoven” He hates the look he gets from her as he takes her in his arms and carries her back inside. 

“I know you hate leaving Beethoven, sweetheart. He’ll be okay. But you have to go to school. Don’t you wanna play and do art with Sara?” Hoping that is reason enough, he sets her down as he locks the back door, then they make their way to the front door. He finds Felicity holding onto Sadie’s lunch pail and backpack, ready to start the day.

Crouching down to his daughter, he gives her a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, sweetheart. Be a good girl at school, have fun and learn lots.” He looks up at Felicity as she leans forward, smiling at his crooked tie. He straightens it up for him before cupping his face to plant small kisses on his lips. “I’ll see you for lunch, huh...Remember what we talked about.”

Saying I Love you and goodbye to his girls as he watches them take their leave before grabbing his things.

**QUEEN INC**

Another meeting done in the past two hours and it isn’t even close to lunch time. Sitting down in his chair, he glances at his cell phone as it reads  _ 10:45.  _ “One more hour,” he mumbles to himself as he checks the security cameras on his phone to make sure Beethoven is fine. He was jealous of the beast but he wanted to make sure the big lug was safe and sound.

_ Ring... Ring... _

No more Beethoven on his screen but the picture of his best friend, sliding the green button. “So did you and Laurel get into another fight?”

“Is that how you greet your most favorite person in the world!?”

“You’re not my most favorite person in the world.” Leaning back into the chair as he moves his phone to one ear, he types away on the computer hoping to log on and check the house.

“Because I’m not blonde and not your wife?”

“Pretty much. Now what do I owe you for this call?”

“To answer your question: no, Laurel and me didn’t get into a fight. We aren’t dating. Haven’t been for the last month. I told you this, buddy.”

“Must have slipped my mind at how many times you guys get back together.” He knows that is a low blow but Tommy needs to move on for good. Hearing it silent on the other end, he thinks Tommy hung up, he glances at his cell still seeing his friend’s picture knowing that isn’t the case. “Tommy? I’m sorry that was a low bl-”

“Oliver, me and Laurel are done for good. No more getting back together.. Plus I’m going on a date tonight with the beautiful Helena.” Helena Bertinelli. He frowns at that name but he wishes Tommy luck on that date, if Helena shows up or not. Shaking his head his best friend was a grown man he knew what he was doing. Getting back on track, he listens to Tommy talk about his plans for his date as he retypes the password to the security company to check on the house and the big lug.

“Followed by dancing..But that wasn’t why I called you buddy. Oliver, we have to have a serious talk about your killer dog.”

“Wait? What!?” He sees the big lug laying down underneath the large tree.

“Your evil killer dog.. buddy, I know we saw Cujo when we were younger and your dog is Cujo Jr.” Oliver rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics, listening as he lists reasons why he should take Beethoven back to the pound. “What if he attacks Sadie or Felicity!! Oliver?! You shouldn’t have that type of dog around them. Felicity sent me a picture of him. Did you see his teeth!” Was this how Felicity felt when he was complaining about the big lug? He voiced his fears to Felicity and they had a long talk if Beethoven so much as growls at Sadie he’s gone... no buts. John even helped them find a great trainer.

“Tommy, Beethoven isn’t Cujo Jr. He’s harmless.” Half true. He is harmless to his family but not to strangers. Doing a double take at what Tommy said. “Can you repeat what you just said.”

“If you were paying any attention. I said. what if we tell Felicity he got out and ran away? I pick him up and drop him off somewhere far away.” Hot anger fills his veins at what Tommy said. Yes, he is jealous of the dog but he never wanted to hurt Felicity or Sadie with that idea.

“Let's get one thing straight, Thomas. Beethoven isn’t going anywhere so stop calling my dog a killer. Now I have a meeting to get to so bye.” Oliver ends the call, not wanting to hear another word from him. Taking a quick glance at the time. 11:32. he had no meetings until later. Making a quick decision, he was going to grab lunch for himself and Felicity and they can eat in her office and maybe she could give him ideas on bonding with their dog.  _ Maybe could call john and ask for his input. _

Shutting down his computer as he makes his way over to the elevator, giving a nod to his secretary so he knows he was leaving for the afternoon.

**_Beep..Beep_ **

Seeing a text message pop up It was from Tommy. Clicking the message.

_ “Look I’m sorry..” _

**_Beep beep_ **

_ "Don’t tell Felicity what I said about her furry baby...I wanna keep my balls...” _

Walking into the elevator he decides not to reply, he’ll let his best friend stew for awhile. He has a date with his gorgeous wife.

To be continued  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo?!? How was it? is it okay? I might turn this into a series? idk yet.. depends on how well it does.  
> Oc child is name Sadie Harper Queen, If i do make this into a series ill add more tags!! Thank you for taking the time to read, comment, kudos!!


End file.
